Music Drabbles
by Dilmn8
Summary: 6 mini-stories written to songs. K/S Slash


So I felt that I had to do this, it seems like a lot of fun. So, this is the prompt where you have to listen to your songs on shuffle and write to the song. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I'm a bit nervous but still excited.

Video Phone- Beyonce

_Bzzt_. Spock looked down at his data pad as he received a message.

_Hmm_. He thought_, it's from the captain_. He opened the message and was surprised with what he saw.

It was his Captain, he was naked with his privates only covered by his hand. The picture was accompanied with a message.

Spock, I'm tired of this little game. You're off gamma shift in another half an hour, meet me in my quarters and we can finally end this game and start something a whole lot more exciting.

Spock couldn't understand why his Captain had decided to do this now, but for the life of him he couldn't care. All he had to worry about now was making it through the rest of the shift.

Empire State of Mind- Jay-Z

Spock POV

With all of my time on Earth I have never been to New York. Jim was quite surprised when he found this out and had been insistent that I needed to go. Which is why I find myself standing in the middle of Times Square, quite uncomfortable. There are too many people here and all of the contact is quite disturbing.

"Spock!" Jim called, "You have to see this."

I could not understand why Jim had been so adamant about coming here; he knew I did not like large crowds. "I am coming Jim." I replied.

I walked a few feet to see Jim grinning from ear to ear watching a man painted in silver, trying to imitate a robot, but failing completely.

"I know you don't like it here Spock" he said when I walked up next to him and held his hand. "But it means a lot that you came with me, I love showing you new things."

I tried to be mad about being here, but I could not do it. Jim was happy, so I was as well.

Keep Holding On- Glee Cast

Jim rushed into the med bay in full on panic. "Bones, where is he? I need to see him! What happened?"

"Slow down Jim!" Bones called out to him, "Don't worry, He was shot down on the planet and he's still critical, but he is stable."

"Please let me see him, Bones." Jim asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Bones eyed him sympathetically, "Okay, I'll lead you to him."

Jim followed Bones to the bed Spock was lying on and rushed ahead when he saw him.

"Spock, please be okay!" he said practically flinging himself onto him, but still keeping in mind the wound.

"Jim," Spock said a little breathlessly, "please do not worry. I will be fine."

"I love you, Spock." Jim said, a little muffled because his face was buried in Spock's neck.

"I love you as well, T'hy'la." He replied.

A Drop In The Ocean- Ron Pope

Jim POV

I couldn't get him out of my mind. I knew we could never be together. It would just never work. I mean he's Spock, he's perfect. And I'm me, Jim Kirk, although some would say I'm special, I know the truth. I'm no good, especially for him.

"Jim." Spock called to me from across the bridge. Somehow we managed to be the only ones here. "I have a confession that I need to inform you of."

"Okay Spock." I replied a little weary.

"I have taken advantage of your mind. I have read your thoughts, but I cannot be sorry. I need you to know that it is not true. You are truly the greatest person I have ever had the pleasure to meet and if you are not worthy of my love than no one is."

"Spock." I needed to explain to him that he was wrong for once, but he never gave me the chance because before I knew it his lips were on mine and he was kissing me fiercely.

"Jim, you and I were meant to be together, it could not be any other way."

As much as I wanted to say we weren't meant for each other, I couldn't because deep in my heart I believed him.

Outta Control- Baby Bash

The club was a massive mash up of humanoids swaying to the blearing beat coming from the speakers. The club truly was out of control and Jim Kirk was having the time of his life. Well, he was until he noticed his first officer.

He was sitting in the corner of the club alone. Jim couldn't have that. He walked over to him and made him stand up.

"Come on Spock, you need to dance."

"Jim, I do not think that is a good idea."

"Yes it is." He replied dragging him into the middle of the dance floor.

He grabbed Spock's hips and said, "Just listen to the music and let go. Dance with me Spock."

He was hesitant at first but he soon let go and allowed his body to flow along with Jims.

La Negra Tiene Tumbao- Celia Cruz (basically the song is about a black chick who has a lot of rhythm and everyone loves her. it's a great song..haha)

Jim POV

I had always been attracted to Lieutenant Uhura. I mean who isn't? She is truly a beautiful woman. She had gorgeous skin and carried herself with a lot of grace. Any man would be lucky to have her.

Now, I had always tried to get her into bed. But recently I had my eyes on someone else. I don't know when it happened, but it changed a whole lot of things in my world.

Now when I enter the bridge I don't immediately look to the communications station, but to the science station. I don't know how it happened, but I managed to have a crush on Spock, that surprised even me.

All right, well I hope you enjoyed this little post. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, like which one was your favorite? I think my favorite was Video Phone…I had fun with that one.

Thank you so much for reading, and please review!


End file.
